pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoton
Description Makoton is a recurring minor antagonist in the first two Patapon games. He is a Zigoton soldier who hates the Patapons for killing his friend Aiton, and will do whatever it takes to become strong enough to destroy them. He has made a possible recurrence in Patapon 3 as the Dark Hero Madfang Ragewolf, too. History In Patapon Makoton is first seen in "Desert Crossing". He is a Normal Yariton, manning a small watchtower on the edge of the Tamaran Desert with Aiton and at least one more unseen Zigoton. When Aiton spots the Patapons approaching, he tells Makoton to report to General Gong while he tries to hold them off. Makoton exits the tower, but instead stays back to fight, unwilling to let his comrades die. Despite his efforts, Aiton is killed and the tower falls, forcing Makoton to retreat, and sparking his bitter hatred of the Patapons. Shortly after this incident, Makoton is encountered again at a Zigoton outpost in the oasis beyond the desert. He joins the force attacking the incoming Patapons, but is forced to report to Gong the Hawkeye when his allies are defeated. Much later, Makoton, now an elite Yariton, Kidnaps Meden and attempts to take her back to the Zigoton territory. He attempts to protect the prison cart as it travels across the desert, but despite sending hordes of Zigoton forces and crossing the red-hot section of the desert, the Patapons destroy the cart and free the priestess, forcing Makoton to retreat. Having seen his hatred first-hand, Meden wonders why Makoton hates the Patapons so much. The vengeful Yariton is seen again in "Gong Vows to Fight", this time donning an entirely unique helm (which is only shared with the demonic grunts seen in the battles against Scorpiton and Beetleton). He acts as General Gong's lieutenant as the legendary warrior tries to stop the Patapon army from advancing any further, in order to save Queen Kharma from making a deal with An evil force. Unfortunately, nothing they throw at the Patapons manages to stop them, and soon Makoton is Gong's last remaining soldier. Realizing the hopelessness of the battle, and putting his grudge with the Patapons over his loyalty to his general, Makoton abandons Gong to his fate, returning to the Zigoton capital to make his own bargain with darkness. His final appearance is in "Facing Gate Ghoul Baban", where he has sold his soul to the eponymous demon and turned into Scorpiton, one of Kharma's demonic generals. Despite his newfound power, he still cannot match the Almighty's soldiers, forcing Baban itself to join the battle. Scorpiton's elation at his master's assistance quickly turns to shock and horror as Baban falls to the Patapons' might. As he screams for his soul, the Patapons strike him down, giving the hateful Yariton only enough time to lament that he will never see Aiton again. Scorpiton's Helm is all that remains, and it appears that Makoton's vengeance has been put to rest. In Patapon 2 However, Makoton is revived by the evil Black Hoshipon, as an Akumapon warrior called The Dark One. He loses his memories by the mask he wears, much like the Hero's mask. As a result, he has no memories of his past life or the Patapons, although he comments that he hates them already when he meets them again. He leads the Akumapons to trap an ancient Zigoton deity, but retreats when confronted by the Patapons and surprisingly, a reborn Gong. The latter recognizes the former Makoton and asks the Patapons to free his soul. The Dark One returns on the back of a bird in Bryun Snowfields, where he and Black Hoshipon try and stop the Patapons from reaching the Blizzard Temple. Failing that, he is seen in "Through The Wall of Ice", manning an ice fortress alongside the Karmen tribe. He attacks the Patapons from horseback, even gaining General Kuwagattan's aid, but fails yet again. In a last attempt to stop the Patapons, the corrupted Makoton fights with Bababaan, an improved version of his old master Baban. Despite fighting fiercely and being reborn every time he falls, the Dark One sees first Bababaan, then himself, crumble at the hands of the Patapons. Before his death, he seems to be fighting the effects of the mask, regaining his memory before being ultimately killed. When the Dark One dies, you can see a square red eye. In Patapon 3 It is possible that Madfang Ragewolf is Makoton. There are several clues leading to this: *He has a hatred for the Patapons, and not because of the defeat of the Ah-ooh tribe. *Silver Hoshipon says that he is from your past and linked to you more than you think, and that Ragewolf had lost a loved one, similar to how Makoton lost Aiton. Trivia *The mask worn by Makoton (as the Dark One) in Patapon 2 seems to have brainwashed him and gave him powers much like the Hero's Mask. *Some of Makoton's dialogue conflicts with the game. In his first appearance in Patapon, he implies that there is more than one Zigoton soldier in the watchtower, but only he and Aiton are seen attacking the Patapons. In the second game, he declares that he gives his soul to Bababan - despite having already sold it to Baban in the last game. *In the first game, he shouts "Sasori-Ton!" after being transformed to Scorpiton. "Sasori (サソリ)" means scorpion and "ton" which is the last syllable of the word Zigoton. *In Patapon 2, in a mission called Blizzard in Byrun Snowfield, there is a character named Makomen, who serves as a playful throwback to the character of the first game and to reminding the player of the Dark One's origins. *In Patapon 2, in a mission where the Patapon army gets to face Gate Ghoul Bababan, there is a possibility that the player is able to see through Dark One's mask (if the weather is foggy) and have a chance to look at Makoton more clearly. *Makoton died along with Gate Ghoul Bababan in both Patapon 1 and 2. *As the Dark One, Makoton can transform to a Yaripon, Kibapon, and Toripon. All of these are Yari-type units. * The Dark One makes the same sounds as Zigotons, when damaged and has a red saddle, though Akumapons have blue saddles. * In the mission "Memories opened by the Underwold Gate" if Dark One is killed before Babaaban is defeated, Dark One will be ressurected and he will say "Gaaah", and Black Hosipon will say "It's...". Video es:Makoton Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:All-Game Boss